


Gridlocked

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, BTCC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian Vettel is new to the world of the British Touring Car Championship and is eager to impress his team, he just is slightly overeager and accidentally manages to cause a shunt before he even gets off the line....it's just a shame he takes out the reigning World Champion too.(Based on the opening race of the 2017 BTCC)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to watch the BTCC this morning and saw the grid crash and just thought I needed to write something there with first time racer!Seb and Champion!Kimi.

Sebastian gazes out of the window at the cars in front of him and feels his heart rate spike.

This was his first race in the BTCC and he was understandably nervous.

Sebastian's hands grip the wheel tightly and he watches the lights slowly go out.

Everything seems to get slower around him. He watches as the last light goes out and he pushes himself off of the line.

Immediately he spots a little space just in front of him and without thinking he turns his car into that space, hoping he could gain an advantage off of the line.

There's a thunk on the side of his car just as soon as he turns and he finds himself suddenly on the grass with another car.

Sebastian pauses.

Did he just crash out on the start line?

Sebastian glances to his side to see the rest of the field pass him by and he hits the steering wheel in frustration.

His first race and he manages to crash before he even starts, great.

Quickly he unhooks his seatbelt and gets out of his car, going to assess the damage.

The car had taken a good hit from the other and he knew his race was over.

Sebastian looks up to see the other driver getting out of his car and his heart stops in his chest.

He had not hit just any driver it seems, but the reigning World Champion, Kimi Raikkonen.

He was screwed.

Kimi walks around his car and shakes his head before walking off to get back to the Pitlane.

Sebastian follows him, suddenly compelled to try to make things right.

"Kimi? Kimi wait up." Sebastian jogs after the other driver, his heart racing.

Kimi turns towards him and lifts up his visor. "Go away."

"No, I won't." Sebastian shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"You're an idiot." Kimi says angrily, pulling off his helmet and taking the balaclava off.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says again, removing his own helmet and cloth and running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry doesn't get the points back." Kimi replies as he enters his garage, turning to look at Sebastian. "That was a stupid move."

"Hey! My race was compromised as well." Sebastian answers. "Not just yours."

"I have more to lose then you." Kimi says angrily. "I have a Championship."

"And I have a drive!" Sebastian replies hotly. "This was my first race and I've messed it up." His shoulders sag and suddenly he sits down, his head in his hands.

Kimi pauses then, gazing at the young man who has suddenly broken down in tears on the floor of his garage.

Kimi is not sure what to do. He had seen Sebastian around the Paddock during the weekend and had thought he was quite young. Seeing him like this just brings those thoughts back to him and suddenly Kimi wants to make things better.

"Uh..I'm not sure it's that bad?" Kimi ventures, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, right. Did you ever crash at your first race?" Sebastian asks, angrily wiping tears from his eyes.

"No, but I've done plenty of idiotic shit in my career that would usually have me kicked out." Kimi replies, hesitantly sitting down on the floor next to Sebastian.

"But not crash before getting off of the start line." Sebastian mumbles, his eyes downcast.

"Eh maybe not. But it was a mistake and mistakes happen. If your team cannot see that, they do not deserve you." Kimi replies, nudging Sebastian's side. "Besides, haven't you heard of the saying? 'If you don't go for a gap that no longer exists you're not a racing driver'"

Sebastian looks up at him and gives him a small smile. "Thanks, but I doubt that quote's going to help me now...."

"Look." Kimi says softly. "Listen to me. It was a mistake, but a ballsy mistake. If your team is unhappy with you I'd be happy to talk to them."

Sebastian shakes his head. "What good would that do?"

"Maybe some good, maybe nothing. But I am at least willing to try to convince them to keep you. If you're right of course that they'd throw you away for one small mistake."

"Thank you." Sebastian whispers, trying to brighten up.

"It's nothing." Kimi shrugs, smiling at him. "Now, think you could take me to your team? I'll come only to tell you I told you so if they don't fire you on the spot."

Sebastian nods and gets up off of the floor with Kimi and then leads him back towards his team.

Kimi, it turns out, is right and the team do not fire Sebastian like he had feared. Sebastian, Kimi also finds out, is a worrier who always jumps to the worst conclusions when things go wrong.

During the rest of the season the two become firm friends and as the season progresses, Sebastian begins to improve under Kimi's guidance.

It works well for the both of them, forming a friendship that could last the rivalries and challenges the sport throws at them and also improving their game.

And when Sebastian clinches his first win, Kimi is there smiling proudly at him from second on the podium, knowing that deciding to help that rookie all those races ago has proved to be the best choice he ever made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
